Lewis Wilson
Lewis Wilson is the secondary antagonist of the first season of the 2017 Marvel TV series The Punisher. '' He was a young veteran who had a difficult time re-assimilating into civilian society. Unable to overcome his PTSD, he later becomes a terrorist to take over the city. He was portrayed by Daniel Webber. ''Marvel's the Punisher Background Lewis was part of a special operations team of the U.S which was attacked by friendly fire erroneously killing all his platoon and being the only survivor thus generating a hatred towards the government Having later nightmares with this even to the point of madness creating a hole where he felt safe with himself Member of Curtis Hoyle's Group To try to reintegrate into society he attended a self-help group created by Curtis Hoyle in which they talked about what happened in the war in addition to the opinions about the US government. there formed a friendship with O'Connor a veteran of the Vietnam War which told all his stories Later he offered to make a protest to the United States Government for the veteran who he accessed, but during this peaceful protest was arrested and O'Connor abandoned him, seeing this Curtis decided to post bail to release him telling him that O' Connor lied about his history and never went to war. Becoming a Terrorist To the point of realizing the lies of O'Connor decided to go to see him at home where after a talk I complain about this, which ends in a confrontation with both where Lewis finally murders O'Conor stabbing him several times in the chest, later decided to create a way to draw attention by shopping for items to create bombs After the creation of these, I made an attack in federal offices where several people were injured, calling this the attention of Frank Castle Then he sent a letter to Karen Page who told his intentions to the government and the senator orion about the fraud that was justifying his actions as a terrorist, she does not agree and decides to attack his morality while Frank Castle listened to everything with Micro from its base, Lewis to be attacked promises to kill everyone so they know who is. Encounter with Frank Castle and Death Curtís to see the situation first decides to go to see O'Connor at home but on arrival he finds his body and a lot of explosives, being surprised by Lewis telling him he has to leave and will not go to his self-help group because talk does not serve him, in this starts a fight between the two where Lewis removes his prostate leg by knocking him several times in the face leaving him unconscious and attaching him to a bomb. Frank Castle is warned by Micro that Curtis could be in danger and goes to the house of O'Connor where he finds Curtis surrounded by explosives, Lewis calls and talks to Frank telling him that the only way is to work with him, on several occasions tells him that he wants to be like Frank but finally manages to be convinced by him telling him how to turn off the bomb. Lewis arrives at an Anvil Security member named Isaac who is shot dead in the head, thus removing his clothes to pose as an employee, during the interview with Senator Orion he arrives at the building where they were and assaults the place with explosives eliminating the guards, but Frank Castle arrives to save Karen from his shots, then Lewis takes Karen hostage and shows a bomb vest which threatens to explode, managing to escape with Karen to the ground floor of the building, then There begins to recite his soldier phrase which meant to die as one, Frank Castle comes to where they were and tries to converse while he had Karen as a hostage, Frank tells him with signs which cable should start which he ignores making the bomb deactivate and shooting Lewis in the foot, he locks himself up in the maintenance room reciting his soldier's phrase for the last time in front of Frank's gaze, who was trying to stop him from finally He tries to kill himself by exploiting the bomb. Navigation Category:Male Category:Marvel Villains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Suicidal Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Terrorists Category:Delusional Category:Insecure Category:Anarchist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogues Category:Friend of a Hero Category:TV Show Villains Category:Amoral Category:Military Category:Live Action Villains Category:Outcast Category:Mentally Ill Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Vengeful Category:Homicidal Category:Thugs